tullipaediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mage
A Mage (Latina: magus/maga; official: magum) is a person born with the potential of becoming an active applicant of the science of Magic, due to having high levels of spiritual energy, as opposed to a magic engineer/theorist, who works with the science of magic through technological means. Although technically anyone could learn the most basic magic and thus become a mage, mostly the phrase refers to those naturally born with high levels of mana. The techniques and skills they display are highly reliant on the tradition in which they were trained, the most famous being the "Western". The best Western mages are near-exclusively Roman Magister Magi, followed by British magisters. Styles While Eastern mages and other shamanic traditions usually rely on objects (like pre-written spell tags) and a guardian spirit, bound to a form of talisman, the western academic tradition (which relies on a partnership between a mage and a warrior, or one mage from both styles each) discerns two distinct styles of magic, based upon the position of a mage in combat. 1. Sorcerers (magum magnificum) are the traditional magic powerhouse; defended by their partner, they cast grand spells of high tiers, usually aimed at multiple targets. Geared towards spirituality, strategy and arsenal qualities, they are considered equivalent to high-power artillery, and are thus counted as such a unit (including their support staff) in the Roman Army. 2. Battlemage (miles magius) would fight side by side at the front line with their partner, using magic to augment their physical performance and defence; this style is more commonly used by mages with a lower power ranking, as it does not cost as much energy, and is more flexible, emphasising speed over power. Unlike sorcerers, they are counted as single soldiers in the Roman Army. Famed Sorcerers *Marcus Tullius Cicero *Caesia Tullia Cicero *Aquiliana Tullia Cicero Famed Battlemages *Marcellus Tullius Cicero *Marius I Augustus Mage ranks Similar to all people having different levels of physical strength or intelligence, mages may be classified by ranking them in accordance to the maximum amount and level of intensity of mana their willpower and intelligence may govern at any given moment. Due to a quirk of nature (similar to men being physically stronger than women on the average, consequence of having more testosterone), female mages usually have access to more and more intense mana, which is attributed to a woman's natural tenacity (a requirement of childbirth). A famed example of this is the father-daughter-duo Cicero and Cicero minora, who were both Superiora with the same intensity (450kA); but Caesia was known to be able to call upon about 1000kLc of mana more than her father, making her able to outlast him in a fight. The names of the ranks are ancient, and stand in Latin, hinting at their origins, although it is nowadays not uncommon to simply use their initials as rank, especially in English. The first three ranks are those that are the most valued for military and medical purposes, while the lattermost two define the average person. They are: *'Superiorum': (Most High) The most powerful of mages make up less than 14% of the entire world mage population. Superiora are capable of wielding any mana count beyond 1.5 million Lacrumae, whether accessed or not. High-power Superiora often notice that their power may fluctuate up to a whopping 500kLc, depending on their mood. Intensity is >250kA/Lc. *'Exaltum': (Higher one) Mages with a mana access between 950kLc and 1,499,999Lc. However, it has been noted that many Exalta may command highly intense mana (>200kA/Lc), allowing similar feats to Superiora. *'Altum': (High one) 600kLc to 950kLc-1Lc, 100kA/Lc-170kA/Lc. *'Basiliscum': (Little king/queen) 300kLc to 600kLc-1Lc, 80-120kA/Lc. *'Centrum': (Middle, Centre) With 20kLc to 299kLc, mages of this rank are the most common type to be found, and are typically artisans, such as smiths, glassmakers and apothecaries. The mana intensity of Centra ranges from 1kA/Lc to 79kA/Lc. *'Diminutivum': ("Splinter") While this rank does no longer designate a high mage, as their sense for mana is too weak for any training to resolve the lack in a lifetime, Diminutiva hold enough mana – 5-15kLc, 500-999A/Lc – to be trained as Sentinel, a mana-sensor, thus allowing them to sense magical effects and, if given the talent, either serve as Spiritualist or oracle. *'Nihilum': ("Nothing") A human being that is contrary to most of the natural order, being completely incapable of any magic due to having only the bare minimum (500Lc) of mana to survive. Ironically enough, they are even rarer than Superiora. Affinity Depending on personality, heritage, intellect and mage rank, an individual mage unfailingly has a so-called Affinity, a form of compatibility that makes learning either an element or a certain School easier. Affinity may be ranked in similar manner as the power of a mage, or alternatively similar to the IQ. Specialisations In accordance with the Affinity, most mages prefer to specialise in one or two schools and elements. Some of the specialisations have their own titles, reflecting their importance. Titles *'Healer' (sanator) – A mage specialising in the School of Restoration, counterpart to the medical doctor. *'Alchemist' – Mage artisan; most famous are the mage blacksmiths and engravers. *'Engineer Mage' – A mage engaging in magical engineering, as opposed to Magical Engineers, who were non-mages in magic engineering. Mage architects were the most prominent amongst them. *'Military Mage' – A mage trained for the use in military; most of them were Magister Militaris, and masters of the Schools of Restoration and Destruction. Category:Magic